Pine trees and processed wood (lumber and logs) are colonized by ascomycete ophiostomatoid fungi that include pathogens and saprobes. To colonize conifers (e.g. lodgepole pine), including to survive and become established in a pine tree, fungi and their bark beetle vectors have to cope with the host's preformed and induced defense chemicals, which include terpenoid and phenolic compounds. It is an object herein to provide molecules that induce tolerance to such chemical defenses, and methods based thereon.